It'll Be Alright
Winter was sprawled out on the floor, wrapped up in his nightmare. I was running through the forest as fast as I could. It was raining a downpour, I could barely see. What's going on? I thought to myself. Aunt Glacier was chasing me, and eventually pinned me to the grass below my talons. "How could you fall for a wretched NightWing?" She roared. "You are a disgrace to the Royal IceWings. Don't expect to have a warm welcome coming home!" "Aunt Glacier, no, you don't understand! Moon's different!" I pleaded. "All NightWings are the same - untrustworthy, and not even worthy of being called dragons at all!" She snarled in my face. She drew her claws up, and brought them down, they were just an inch away from my eyes, when-'' "No!" Winter shouted, sitting straight up, panting. He had woken Moon, who was gracefully curled into a ball. "W-Winter..?" Moon said sleepily. "Are you okay..?" Winter clutched his head. "I-I'm fine... I think." Moon raised her head. "Are you sure?" Winter clutched the piece of the Skyfire rock that Turtle had given him, so Moon couldn't read his mind. ''No, no I'm not. He thought miserably. "Yes, I'm sure." He said, not daring to say what was on his mind. "No. No, you're not. I can tell." She said, looking concerned. "Now, what really happened?" "I-I had a nightmare." He mumbled. "Okay. Tell me about it." The NightWing asked, sitting up. "Okay... Well, I was being chased through the forest by Aunt Glacier. And it was raining so hard, I could barely see. Aunt Glacier pinned me to the ground, and..." He trailed off. "And..?" Moon asked, walking up to him, and sat in front of the pale blue IceWing, gazing into his deep blue eyes. "Then what?" "And then she- she said, "How could you fall for a wretched NightWing?" and then, "You are a disgrace to the Royal IceWings. Don't expect to have a warm welcome coming home!". And then I said, "Aunt Glacier, no, you don't understand! Moon's different!" and she said, "All NightWings are the same - untrustworthy, and not even worthy of being called dragons at all!" and then, her claws came down on my face, and that was when I woke up." He said, not even thinking about the fact that he had just spilled his own secret. Moon's face lit red with blush. "You- you..." She said. Winter just realized what he had said. "Uh..." He said. He hid his face in his wing and coughed, trying to hide his red snout. He lifted his talons up to his chest as he rested on his hind legs. Moon reached out and put her front talons on his, and her eyes softened. "It'll be alright. It wasn't real." She said softly, gently pecking his cheek. Winter sighed, and curled halfway on his side, looking at the horizon. Moon smiled, and herself up as she did with her mother. She was a little big, but she still enjoyed this. It felt like she was still a small dragonet, newly hatched, sleeping at her mother's side. But...different. It was nice. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)